1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an article box for a beach buggy, particularly to one facilitating a driver to put his safety helmet or other articles therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the sake of safety, it is prescribed that the driver of a beach buggy must wear a safety helmet. However, a conventional beach buggy is provided with no article box; therefore, after finishing riding and taking off the safety helmet, the driver can only hang his safety helmet on the beach buggy or place it at a definite location, letting the safety helmet exposed to get wet in case of rain and or under the sunshine and contaminated to shorten its service life.